Part Two Of Harry's Seventh Year: The Battle
by Critter4.0
Summary: Is Marantha REALLY evil? Were has everyone at Hogwarts gone? And is Bellatrix Hiding something?Find Out in this amazing adventure involving a twist in time!


Chapter#1: The Meeting

The people Serenity had lead to the meeting room were soon confronted by a huge crowd of people, and soon found many people they knew and started to talk. After a few minutes of talking, Serenity talked loudly in the middle of the room and got everyone's attention. "Now, we don't have much time, so I must show and tell all of you what I know quickly! You MUST LISTEN to me!" Serenity told the large swarm of people, who were now focused on her. "Now that I have gotten your attention, I must show you THREE visions, so you know what I need to show you!" Serenity explained. Soon, Everyone saw a five baby Mutant Humans, the first being a female having a leaf in her hand, the next two pulling each other's hair and also being females, the next one being a male who was sleeping, and the last being a female who was blocking her ears, obviously hating her other two sister's fighting.

"The first baby you saw was me, as a baby, the other two next to me are my sisters, Britney, and Teela, who became evil when they got older, and teamed up to do so. Next to them, was my brother, Carlos, and he ended up dying a tragic death…the sister next to him is my twin, Rosette. I may have looked like the others, but I was not…for I was born with the power to time travel!" Serenity explained. Then, another vision soon began. This one was about a girl, similar in looks to Serenity, only a bit younger. This girl was looking from behind a wall at a boy who had black hair and a scare over one eye. Then, the girl went into a portal.

"That was me, when I was a bit younger…I had gone to another dimension to get help…for I wanted that boy to like me, and I needed help to change events in time so it could be that way…for even though I could time travel, at the time, is was had never changed the coarse of time before, and I had no skill to," Serenity explained. The girl in the vision soon approached a green thing. "This, is Celibi, a time traveling pokemon…she helped me change time so that it was possible for that boy to like me, and so we could be together" Serenity explained. The next part of that vision was the girl and Celibi, coming out from a portal and appearing in front of Bellatrix Lestrange. "There was a dire consequence, to what I had done, however." Serenity continued.

"You see, if I hadn't time traveled like that, Lord Voldemort would have killed a few of you during his new rule…but…" Serenity trailed off as the vision showed Bellatrix capturing and using the cretaceous curse on Celibi, demanding her to know how to time travel. "You see, because I had made the mistake I had, now Thousands more of you were distained to die! So…I had decided that I and I alone was responsible for saving ALL of you the way I had gotten Celibi foolishly captured…through time travel…and I think I have succeeded so far…with all of you in this room and in the prison cell! I saved all of you by turning into a Riachu and capturing you, and Marantha was just my COVER UP NAME! I hid all of you for your safety!" Serenity explained as her first vision ended.

After Serenity's vision ended, she told everyone in the crowd to stay where they where and that she would return shortly. "Sondra, come with me…we need to go somewhere…" Serenity whispered to Sondra. "Sure…but where are we-" Sondra tried to ask before she and Serenity apperated.

Chapter#2: The White Snake's Power

After arriving in a mysterious shake, Serenity turned into a Riachu, and Sondra followed her lead by turning into a Pikachu. Serenity soon saw Lord Voldemort and Nagini, and immediately electrocuted them, K. them both! Serenity then sent out a white Snake. This white snake soon went to a person who was lying on the ground, (also unconscious), and bit down on his arm. The Pikachu immediately got mad when she saw who Nagini had harmed. Serenity and her sister turned back into their normal forms before Serenity took the wand of Lord Voldemort, who was still unconscious. "Here, take this, you can read his health with it." Serenity advised to Sondra before giving her a blue device. Then, a picture of the person and his health showed up on the screen of this device, along with the snake biting him…apparently, this snake was sucking out the venom, which by now, was almost all gone from the person's body! Once the snake had sucked all of the venom out, it took its fangs out of the persons arm and turned into a bracelet.

"We need to go, quickly!" Serenity told Sondra before they apperated with the person back into the meeting room of the tunnel system. Then, in the middle of the meeting room, Serenity used her powers to heal the person. He soon awoke, surprised at the large crowd which surrounded him. Professor Snape stood up. Sondra used her scanning powers on him after he stood up. "He's…ok! The Professor is O.K!" Sondra whispered excitedly to Serenity. Professor Snape's vision was a bit blurry until Serenity got Sondra to go and make sure that none had escaped the prison cell by stationing her at the entrance to the tunnel that led to the prison cell.

Chapter#3: Sondra's Secret revealed

Suddenly, Sondra ran back to Serenity screaming: "Umbridge, UMBRIDGE has escaped!" Umbridge soon approached Sondra and almost everyone else in the crowd gasped in horror. "Umbridge, what do you want with Sondra?" Serenity asked her. "Oh nothing, I just wanted here to tell ME were MY wand is!" Umbridge answered. "She does not have it, and I don't want you interrogating MY sisters!" Serenity exclaimed. Suddenly, Umbridge forcibly shoved three drops up Veritusium into Sondra's mouth, before anyone could object. "Now Sondra, do you know were my wand is?" Umbridge asked. "No. I think Serenity took a wand from that dark Lord person though…I HATE him! I also hate YOU, if you really want to know the truth!" Sondra exclaimed honestly. Everyone in the room gasped. "Well, if that is the case Sondra, then I want to ask you something…" Umbridge said. "Do you have any secrets, Sondra?" Umbridge asked. "Yes, I have many secrets…" Sondra replied honestly. "Well then, what are they Sondra?" Umbridge asked her.

"Well, I am afraid of Black capes, crowds, I have the power to read peoples intentions, and I have a crush on someone in this room…" Sondra explained. "Interesting…and could you give us a clue to who this person IS?" Umbridge asked. "Well, he has long black hair, he's VERY mysterious, has a cape, and black eyes." Sondra hinted, blushing scarlet. "What is this person's NAME Sondra?" Umbridge demanded. "He is Professor Severus Snape…!" Sondra admitted before turning even redder. Then, Sondra fainted. When Sondra woke up, she found her sisters Rachel, Rosette, Marionette, Katie, Kelly, Melanie, Melanie's group (Can't remember their names), Serenity, Harry, and many unfamiliar Mutant Humans. "These are Rosette, Rachel, and Marionette's children…as well as mine." Serenity explained. "Now, we must go!" Serenity exclaimed, before she and her group left the tunnel system.

Chapter#4: The Battle Tactic

The group soon found themselves emerging from a hole behind Hagrid's place. "What happened to Umbridge?" Sondra asked nervously to Kelly. "Serenity electrocuted her and put her into a prison cell while you were sleeping." Kelly answered back. Serenity turned her children into invisible mice. Rachel and Rosette did the same with their children, as did Marionette reluctantly. "Well, what did Professor Snape say? How did all of our other sisters get here?" Sondra asked. Melanie and her group turned into invisible mice as well and all of them arrived on the field and turned into their normal forms. Serenity and her other sisters turned invisible. Serenity soon created a force field around them and expanded it to fit a large crowd, stopping when it covered one-forth of the field! She opened it temporarily and took Sondra, Katie, Kelly, Rachel, Rosette, Marionette, and Harry out of it, along with herself. "Sondra, the others got here by portal while you were sleeping…as for Professor Snape, I didn't see his face, but I could tell he was shocked…that's all I know about how he felt about it, Sondra." Kelly whispered to her. Serenity soon told all of her sisters, except Sondra, to rush onto the field at super Sonic speed. They did this, and joined the huge crowd that was a Mutant Human army!

Serenity told Sondra to turn into an invisible Pikachu, and she did. Serenity made Sondra and Harry come with her into the forbidden forest.

Meanwhile, curious at what was going on (for Serenity had not explained why her and her select group had left), they soon emerged out of the Tunnel system to find themselves surrounded by an unbreakable force field. Then, everyone in the force field saw a shocking scene: Lord Voldemort and his (still living) Death Eaters, along with The Clones, came face to face with the army of Mutant Humans, and a horrible battle began. Beings from The Pokemon dimension, The KND Dimension, The Kirby Dimension, and The Avatar's Dimension (at least the ones who knew Rachel, Rosette, Marionette, and Serenity), were watching the battle, looking worried. A few people from the Danny Phantom Dimension and The NCIS (Normal Human, or our) Dimension, were also watching what was going on, as well as many beings from a few other Dimensions. Most of the people, and even a few other creatures, from the Harry Potter Dimension were also watching the battle from the safety of the force field.

Meanwhile, in the battle, by the time half of the Death Eater's and the Clone's groups had been vanquished, the Mutant Humans had lost quite a few members themselves. While this unfolded, Lord Voldemort had gone into the forbidden forest.

Sondra had hidden in a tree while Serenity and Harry stayed on the ground, unprotected. Soon, Serenity was forced to hit her sisters, Brittany, Teela, and Harriet with killing curses, after they had tried to pull a sneak attack on her. Suddenly, Serenity turned into a Riachu after Lord Voldemort had used this same curse on Harry. Sondra was horrified as she saw this happen. Serenity scanned Harry and found that he was breathing, and was still alive…Lord Voldemort had also been weakened by a fair amount as well.

Chapter#5: A Brave Warrior's Fall

Serenity tried to rescue Harry, but soon found a snake slithering around her neck. She raised her tail and stabbed the snake in the neck, while it suffocated her. Both her and Nagini died in only a few seconds of struggling. Sondra came down from the tree and teleported herself and Harry just outside of the force field. Then, she made a temporary opening and put Harry into the crowd. "Serenity is dead. Protect Harry, he is still alive, just unconscious." Sondra instructed to the crowd before closing the force field, turning into her visible normal form, and she extends her wings, and goes back to Hogwarts…she does not know why, but she suspects that Serenity would have wanted her to do so. She finds a strange looking crown, and suddenly feels a surge of anger, that causes her to drop up on the ground and burn it to a crisp using her flame throwing power. Then, Sondra flew back out of the castle, and saw a horrid sight: Katie, Kelly, Marionette, and Rosette were leading three four small groups of children into the force field below…each group had 20 children in it at most (five being the least).

Then, after closing the force field, Marionette, Katie, Kelly, and Rosette took on ten Death Eaters and ten Clones, which were the last of the army they had been fighting. As Sondra watched them fight, she was unaware of a green bolt of lightning approaching her. It soon hit the tip of her left wing, and she fell downward, her wings falling apart as she fell. The fighting stopped, and Rosette soon took the opportunity to check Sondra's health. She rushed over to her and scanned her, to find that she was still alive, but was unconscious. Suddenly, Rosette was hit with a stunning spell. Katie and Kelly Teleported to The force field with their sisters. They opened the force field and put both of their sisters in the middle of the crowd. "Sondra is alive, just unconscious…the attack hit her wing, so she did not get hurt. I can hear her and Rosette breathing still…I don't think Sondra will be able to fly again though…" Katie explained before she and her sister left the force field and closed it again.

Chapter#6: A Group Effort

When Katie and Kelly had returned to the field, Marionette had defieted most of what remained of The Death Eaters and the Clone's army by turning into a Pikachu and electrocuting them! Katie and Kelly looked at what was left of their enemies and was shocked to find four Death Eaters and two Clones were left, but they soon finished them off quickly with Marionette's help. Katie and Kelly went into the sky using their wings and spotted something strange: Lord Voldemort was moving out of the forest and into the field, and they saw another Death Eater leaving Hogwarts…they were preparing to attack Marionette! Katie and Kelly swooped down, grabbed their sister on the arms and dragged her to the force field. Katie and Kelly put Marionette into the force field, closed the Force field, and ran into battle. Kelly went to face Lord Voldemort, and Katie went to face the Death Eater. Both sisters battled in Pikachu form, after retracting their wings. Katie found out that the person she had gone after was Lucious Malfoy after electrocuting and K. him.

Meanwhile, off the battle field, Marionette had used her healing powers to heal Rosette, Sondra, and Harry, and they soon awoke after being healed…all except Sondra, who turned into a cat and slept more…she needed to gain more energy after losing her wings.

After Katie had knocked out Lucious, she went to find her sister. Kelly had found a Pikachu that called itself Agent X, and together, these two left the forest to fight Lord Voldemort, who had just left the forest as well. Katie and Kelly Soon met up with each other and Agent X was introduced to Katie. Then, they all agreed to find Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort had gone a few feet from the forest when he found the force field and saw everyone inside it. Before he could even try to break the force field however, he felt something hit him hard in the stomach! Before he could see what it was, it hit him again on the back, then hit his legs, then an arm. Then, he felt something biting down on his wrist and saw a Pikachu, which, seeing his face electrocuted him. He was unconscious, and knowing this, Agent X used her powers to generate large vines, and psychically tied Lord Voldemort up, making a Vine-made straightjacket! Then, The Force field disappeared and Marionette led the crowd out into the field. Suddenly, from the hole behind Hagrid's shake, emerged Bellatrix, Umbridge, Draco, and many other Slytherin children and Death Eaters.

Agent X sprang out of the crowd and annihilated most of the other Death Eaters. Then she put the Slytherin students into the crowd and put them to sleep with a sleeping powder. She then went back to Bellatrix and generated vines, tying her up in yet another Vine-made straightjacket. Then, while all of the Slytherin children were sleeping, Agent X drained some of them (the ones who had Death Eaters for Parents) of their ability to do Magic. She also did this to Lucious Malfoy. Then, she drained Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort of their ability to do magic too!

Chapter#7: After The Battle

A few days later, Sondra awoke in the hospital wing, wondering what had happened after her fall. Katie told her about the battle and how it had ended. "And after Lord Voldemort and the others were drained of their powers, Marionette used the translator to send all of the others home…all except the Hogwarts students and teachers, that is! We did find out some bad news though…" Katie told Sondra. "What is it?" Sondra asked. "After the battle, Serenity's spirit appeared and told us about what she had to do when she became Marantha…you might want to listen for this one…" Kelly warned. "Serenity's spirit showed us two visions." Kelly informed.

Kelly showed her both visions using her psychic powers. The first showed a slightly younger Sondra (probably 17), watching a few of her younger sisters with Melanie…two of whom were Katie and Kelly! Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and it grew cold fast…it had been a nice, quiet, warm day a few seconds ago. Katie and Kelly could tell something was wrong, so they ran into the tunnel leading to their tunnel home, and found one of the guards their…it was Serenity, and she too, could tell that something was wrong…VERY WRONG! She watched from the entrance of the tunnel with Katie and Kelly as trouble unfolded. Melanie and her sisters ran into the forest when they sensed something bad was going to happen. Sondra watched two of the other children, Zina and Trina, who had chosen to stay behind with her. Sondra watched as beings with black capes came down from the skies…in only a few minutes after their arrival, Sondra and her sisters were nearly frozen to death! Soon, both Trina and Zina were frozen, dead, and Sondra was about to join them as the Beings crowded around her, when a Riachu emerged from a hole in the ground and scared the beings off by electrocuting them…it was Serenity, who had turned into a Riachu to save her oldest sister! Then, it became warm and bright again, as the vision ended.

The second vision was of Serenity, talking to Agent X. Then, Serenity left by portal. Soon, a being with a cloak was seen, approaching Lord Voldemort…it was Marantha! She was trying to apply for a job as a Death Eater. Soon, Lord Voldemort asked her to do a test…she had to use a killing curse on someone, and if she did not do this, she would be killed where she stood! Marantha was showed her target, and she was shocked…it was Flora, her youngest sister! At first she hesitated. "Come on, it's either her, or all of the Dimensions, along with my mission to SAVE this one!" Serenity thought to herself under the cloak. Finally, Serenity raised her borrowed wand…there was a flash of green light…then, silence. Serenity had killed her youngest sister! The vision ended after this.

Sondra burst into tears after both visions were shown to her. "They put Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix into Azcaban after the ministry and the prison's staff were restored, and they were held prisoner for a week until this happened. They had a memorial Service for Serenity, Flora, and Many of our other sisters who died in battle. Then, all of the other beings from other dimensions went home. Rachel died in battle. Rosette is ok, along with Marionette, and they both went home with their families a few days ago. All of the Death Eaters wands were snapped in half, and only one family lives out side of Azcaban that has Death Eaters in it, but their powers and wands were taken away!" Katie informed. "Who are they?" Sondra asked, tears flowing down her face for her lost sisters. "The Malfoys. They still live in their mansion, but they are living similar to muggles now…speaking of which, all of the muggles from this dimension were sent home and don't remember any of what happened." Katie stated nervously. "That's great…but what happened to Serenity and Rachel's families? Do they remember any of this?" Sondra asked. "Rachel's family does, but Serenity's husband doesn't…his timeline, along with Aang and his friend's timeline, had been scrambled because of Serenity, and when they went back to their dimension, their memories of Serenity and the other battles had been erased, and they started off were they had left off before Serenity had came." Katie told Sondra. "What happened to Serenity and the other's children then?" Sondra asked.

"Well, Serenity's children turned into hamsters and went to live with Sector V of the KND dimension, Rachel's children became Team Rocket members, Marionette's children were taken to learn Combat skills with Serica and Knuckle Joe, and Rosette's children went home with her and her Husband." Kelly answered. "Oh and, Marionette and Rosette are teaching schools in their own dimensions now!" Katie blurted out happily. "Lord 'Volismor,' as Rosette called him, because she couldn't say his name properly, and Bellatrix are in Azkaban awaiting trail…we think they could get the death Penalty!" Katie explained to Sondra. "Everyone else is fine though right?" Sondra asked. "Yes, everyone else is fine." Katie told Sondra honestly. "Katie, Kelly, please let Sondra rest." Asked a familiar voice…Katie and Kelly left as this voice had instructed…it was Professor Macdonagle! "They have been working hard at repairing this school for it's reopening, but they have also been waiting for you to get up." Professor Macdonagle informed. "Is Dumbledore still headmaster?" Sondra asked. "Yes, he is, and many of the students have been wanting to talk to you Sondra, so as soon as you feel better, you might want to talk to them." Professor Macdonagle advised before Sondra drifted off.

Chapter#8: The Strange Twist

The next day, Sondra awoke to her sister Marionette telling her to get up. "What's going on?" Sondra asked drowsily. "I just realized something, and I need to tell everyone here, it's IMPORTANT!" Marionette exclaimed. "Well, what is it?" Sondra asked.

"Well while Katie and Kelly had gone to the Clones dimension to destroy it, the battle had just ended and I saw Bellatrix tied up…I got closer to her, and she said 'If you kill me, you'd be making a big mistake!' I had no idea what she meant. Then, she asked me something 'What would happen if a pregnant cat died before it was supposed to give birth to a litter?' 'Well the litter is never born, but what does that have to do with you being tied up?' I asked unaware of what Bellatrix had just tried to tell me." Marionette said. "Katie and Kelly came back before the Clone's dimension was destroyed, but I still could not figure out what Bellatrix had meant…then I thought about it and realized!" Marionette exclaimed. "What did you realized?" Sondra asked. "I'll meet you at five-o-clock this afternoon, in the Great Hall…the teachers are having a trial her for Bellatrix and the Dark Lord then, and I need to explain my news to them!" Marionette asked. "Sure…" Sondra agreed before Marionette ran off and Sondra fell back to sleep. Marionette ended up waking Sondra up at five and dragged her down to the Great Hall. Then, Marionette burst in, dragging Sondra in with her. "Were have all the students gone?" Sondra asked tiredly. "They went home for the summer." Marionette answered. "I need to tell all of you something!" Marionette exclaimed. Someone asked what Marionette wanted to tell them. "Don't order Bellatrix's penalty yet! There is something you need to know…" Marionette continued. "Their penalty isn't going to be put into action for three weeks," Informed someone from the crowd. "Well, Bellatrix's needs to be stalled!" Marionette informed. Many whispers started to fill the room. "Sondra use your powers to scan Bellatrix." Marionette whispered urgently to Sondra. "Why should-" Sondra said before Marionette cut her off.

"Just do it, you'll see why!" Marionette exclaimed. Sondra scanned Bellatrix, and she soon saw why Marionette was acting as strangely as she was with this case. "Um…Marionette…is it me or…is she…?" Sondra asked nervously. "Yes, she is," Marionette whispered back to her. Marionette left the room and returned a second later with a translator, which soon showed a picture of Bellatrix's health. "Can all of you see this picture?" Marionette asked the crowd. They couldn't see it, so they shook their heads. Marionette passed the translator to one of the prison guards. He suddenly looked pale. "That's right! For the people who STILL don't know what is on the translator, Bellatrix is PREGNANT!" Marionette informed. Everyone gasped, and many whispers issued after that. "That is not the worst part…" Sondra stated out load. "What do you MEAN Sondra?" asked Marionette. "You'll NEVER guess who the father is…!" Sondra stated, while hinting to the other prisoner awaiting trial. Marionette gasped…she couldn't believe this.

After the trail, Sondra and Marionette went to the library and told Katie and Kelly what had happened. "And after Sondra pointed out to me who the father was, I couldn't believe it! Bellatrix gets to live nine in a half more months…then after her baby is born, she will be sentenced to death." Marionette explained with a shudder. "Who was the father?" Kelly asked, both she and Katie still being confused. "The father…is being sentenced to Death in three weeks…" Sondra explained, giving an obvious hint to who it was. "NO WAY, Lord VOLDEMORT? He's this baby's FATHER?" Kelly blurted out, both her and Katie now being shocked. "We are the only ones who know this…the worst part is, when the baby is born, it will immeadiatly be taken from it's mother and someone will be asked to care for it, and if no one says yes…" Sondra told them as someone entered the library. It was Professor Macdonagle, and she told all for sisters to come with her. They followed, and on their way up the steps, Kelly asked something to Sondra in a whisper. "If no one says yes, he goes to a muggle orphanage?" "Yes." Sondra whispered back. Sondra and her sisters were taken to Dumbledore's office.

Chapter#9: The Next Year Begins

Sondra, Katie, and Kelly were asked to play a concert at the start of the school year. They said yes. Sondra was ordered back to the hospital wing for one more day, and her sisters were sent back to their dorms. Sondra felt someone kiss her head before she awoke. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sondra, I love you too!" Professor Snape declared before kissing her on the lips. Sondra turned scarlet and fell back to sleep. The next morning, Katie shook her awake excitedly. "The students are coming back, and Fred and George are coming to visit!" Katie exclaimed. "When are they visiting?" Sondra asked as she got out of bed. Sondra and her sisters soon went to the great hall and set up for the Silver Star's concert. Marionette had left the castle after telling what she had needed to. Sondra and her sisters played a good concert that night as the Silver stars, and had a great year. After that year, Katie started dating Fred, Kelly started dating George, and Professor Snape started dating Sondra for a year! Then, a bit later, their was a LOT of good news!

Chapter#10: The Bitter Sweat End Of An Era

Two years after the war of Hogwarts, Sondra was proposed to. So were Katie and Kelly. Katie and Fred got married and soon had a son named Willy. Kelly got married to George and had a boy named Steve. Sondra got married to Professor Snape (she calls him 'Severus,' because it's his real name), and they had a boy named Liam. Sondra became a teacher at Hogwarts and taught a new segment…History Of The Dimensions (this class tells about most of the dimension, how Mutant Humans came to discover them, and how Mutant Humans came to exist)! Katie and Kelly had made a new band with Fred and George called The Fire And The Furious, and they practiced for it every other day. They also worked at Fred and George's joke shop. The new band they had created was really popular, but second best when it came to The Silver Stars.

The concert they had performed at the start of Hogwarts'es reopening had been the last time anyone saw the Silver Stars…no one knew what happened to them, but many fans would have loved to see them again. Meanwhile, nine months after Bellatrix's trial, she gave birth to a baby boy in Azkaban. Bellatrix and her son were soon separated. Her son was taken to Hogwarts and she was taken to the ocean, and drowned. Lord Voldemort had to undergo the same fate three weeks after the trial. When the baby got to Hogwarts, None of the staff wanted to be his foster parents, and when he was shown to Hogsmaid, no one wanted him either. He was shown to the entire wizarding world, but soon ended up in an orphanage for Muggles. When he was two years old, both of his parents features showed in him; He had the red eyes of his demented father, and white hair with two black strips through it. Most of the parents that came to adopt were to scared to adopt home, just because of how strange he looked.

What will happen to this strange boy? You will find out later on…But for this story, there are only two words…**THE END! ...Or is it?**


End file.
